


Hidden In The Woods

by candlelight27



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Witcher, Bath Sex, Cottagecore somehow, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Inspired by The Witcher, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Witchcraft, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: Dimitri is a witcher that roams the world, but sometimes he stops by to visit his old friend Byleth... And not just for a cup of tea.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Hidden In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on everything else, so have this. I wrote this at the same time that the MariClaude fic. Enjoy!

The Goddess know how long Dimitri had been travelling before reaching the small hut in the middle of the gloomy forest. The front door was flanked with flamboyant plants that filled everything with their bright colours and aromas. He recognized the darkened wood of the walls and the faded runes of protection. Nothing had changed since his last time there.

He didn’t bother to knock, Byleth would surely know he was there. She could sense all that happened in that bubble she had enchanted.

“I’m here!”, he shouted, more to localize her than to announce his visit, making his way along hundreds of artifacts scattered around the floor. There were also a few books written in the ancient language of Elves.

“You made me wait so much!”, she yelled back. It was muffled, as she was in one of the interior rooms of her home. Inside, the place was bigger, but he wasn’t aware of what spell she had used to achieve it.

“It’s not my fault! Your hiding magic is too powerful”.

Dimitri found out exactly where she was, so he started walking with sure steps. The closer he was, the cleared her voice sounded.

“C’mon, Dimitri. I taught you myself. I know you can do much more than that.”

The witcher entered the stay to find Byleth taking a bath. Candles were lit in every corner and the hot water mixed with expensive oils and soap was overflowing. Her blue hair, turned a darker hue due to the wetness, was settled on her milky shoulders and bosom. Byleth’s legs were hanging out of the border, and her finger drew circles as she played with her magic, making a small of water over the palm of her hand.

“C’mon, undress. Take a bath. Relax,” she lured him, adding a special sweetness on each syllable.

Dimitri diligently started to undress.

“I can’t stay for long. I’m just passing by.”

“That’s a shame,” said Byleth, disappointed. But she knew the drill. Dimitri took off every piece of his gear and tossed it aside. He then took off his clothes methodically until he stood naked before her. There wasn’t any kind of awkwardness, as they were already familiar with each other’s bodies. “But I hope your next visit will come sooner than this one…”

“I’ll do what I can, Byleth.” He sighed. She made space for him in the bathtub when he approached her. He sat down and she comfortably settled on his lap. “The war is getting worse. The monsters are getting out of hand. And since the Empire is focused on expanding their territory… they are no longer pressing the Agarthans and they roam as they will.”

“I wish I could help, but I can’t go out there right now. I need time…”

“I know,” whispered the witcher.

He placed a kiss on the base of her neck, then bit with delicacy. She breathed in, and a flirty smile decorated her lips.

“Already this hard?”, she said as she noticed the bulge under her.

“That’s the effect you have on me,” he replied as he crossed his arms over his torso. She moved her hips to tease him.

“How romantic.”

One of his big hands found her breasts and fondled them. The witch let out the smallest mewl, just for his ears, and let him do as he pleased. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, ravishing the skin on her neck as he did. Byleth rubbed her thighs together.

“Have you missed me, Byleth?”, asked Dimitri. His lover rose her hands to pull at his long hair.

“What do you think?”, she said coyly.

Byleth sank her hand in the perfumed water to touch her core. She put in two fingers, already wet from Dimitri’s attentions.

“You’re always so impatient,” he commented while he left a particular reddish mark on her shoulder.

“Try spending a few weeks alone in this place. You start appreciating some company?” Byleth suddenly turned around. She placed her legs around Dimitri’s hips, straddling him. Her hands run along his sculpted muscles. She traced every scar with her fingertips, what elicited a moan out of his mouth.

“Some company?”, the witcher insisted. Her azure eyes were fixed on his good one, and her hands possessively roamed his chest. They were burning with desire.

“Your _company_ ”, she finally clarified.

Small waves overflowed the bath as the manoeuvred to engulf his manhood with her body. Once she did, a rush of satisfaction invaded her. She had missed him so much, worried about his wellbeing, and greedy to have his cock for herself one more night. His erection filled her completely, reaching deep within.

“This is the best place in the world.” He made a strangled laugh, but it was soon stifled by Byleth’s movements.

She rolled her hips against him, slowly but harshly. She wanted to test his patience as a little revenge for not passing by sooner, so she controlled every detail. Raising, going down, angling herself…

“You little minx”, Dimitri spoke at last, “you are doing this on purpose.”

“You’re telling me you aren’t enjoying this?”, she feigned surprise.

“Don’t torture me, beloved,” he continued, “I suffered as much as you.”

“Fine, fine. Don’t get so worked up, I just was having a little bit of fun…”

Dimitri grabbed her bottom. digging his fingers in her flesh. He was being careful, yet still he was going to leave the slightest scratch. Byleth didn’t mind it, in fact, she loved it when he let himself go.

He helped her increase her movements, forwards and backwards, up and down. This time, Byleth could feel a knot forming in her belly. Thrilled, she kept going with enthusiasm. Dimitri, meanwhile, was overwhelmed. Her breasts moving in rhythm right in front of him, her soft butt that barely fitted in his hands, her lovely scent making him drunk.

He decided to take one of her pink nipples in his mouth, sucking softly. Byleth cursed and trembled around him. He decided right then that he’d take over. Immediately, one of his hand flew to her clitoris. He rubbed it with soft touches, enough to stimulate her.

“Dimitri!”, she shouted her name in the most delicious way.

He knew he had her, that she was close. Dimitri started thrusting upwards, aiming for that very special spot he was familiar with. She felt every time he hit it. There were bolts that shook her to the core. All that pleasure was almost becoming too much to bear. She loved being at the mercy of Dimitri, he always knew what buttons to push to make her surrender to her most primal needs.

“Keep going, Dimitri! Make me come,” she ordered.

“As you wish.”

He then increased his pace, and that was what did it for her. Her legs shuddered on each side of him and her warmness squeezed him as she groaned his name time after time. It was such a beautiful sight. Such a shame he couldn’t completely enjoy it, because his own orgasm washed over him.

Still dizzy, Byleth felt him filling her. She’d never admit it to him, at least not yet, but she loved the feeling of his seed inside of her.

“What a mess we’ve made”, he laughed, visibly tired.

“I’ll enchant something to clean this. Let’s go to bed, I’m not finished with you”. She dedicated him a sly smirk.

“It’ll be my pleasure.”


End file.
